As electronic industries advance, various electronic devices such as mobile phone, tablet Personal Computer (PC), multimedia player, palm console, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation device, and remote controller become necessary, and people frequently use the electronic devices to provide diverse functions such as web surfing, information output, and image capturing and processing.
The electronic device can include at least one camera including a corresponding imaging device. The camera captures a still picture and a moving picture and edits the captured image in various fashions.
Meanwhile, the electronic device enhances the image processing in various ways, but does not consider the image processing for blind people.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.